gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Matthew Morrison
Matthew Morrison 'est un acteur et chanteur américain connu pour ses nombreuses pièces à Broadway et son rôle de 'Will Schuester dans la série américaine Glee. ''Ce rôle lui a valu d'être nominé aux Golden Globes et aux Emmy Awards. Biographie '''Matthew James Morrison' est né le 30 octobre 1978 à Fort Ort, en Californie. Après avoir fait quelques stages d'été de théâtre, il décide de devenir acteur. Il étudie à la Tisch School of The Arts (Université de New-York), à l'école supérieure des Arts du comté d'Orange ainsi qu'à Los Alamitos High School. Il commence ensuite une carrière à Broadway, d'abord dans Footloose ''puis dans ''The Rocky Horror Show. Sa carrière prend un tournant quand le metteur en scène John Waters lui confie le rôle de Link Larkin dans Hairspray. Il continue ensuite dans le domaine de la télévision avec quelques apparitions dans les séries Ghost Whisperer, Le justicier de l'ombre ''ou ''Sex and the City. Il s'attaque ensuite au cinéma et enchaine les petits rôles dans des films comme Marci X, Primary Colors et Simply Funk. En 2005, il participe à nouveau à une comédie musicale et joue le rôle de Fabrizio Nacarelli dans The Light in the Piazza jusqu'au 1er septembre 2005. Il sera nommé aux Tony Awards pour sa performance. Il participe ensuite brièvement au soap opera As The World Turns. '' Il remporte une nomination au Drama Desk pour son rôle dans ''10 Million Miles ''qu'il joue avec l'Atlantic Theatre Company en 2007. La même année il joue dans deux films : ''Coup de foudre à Rhode Island ''et ''Le Come-Back. En 2009, il est engagé dans la série de la FOX Glee pour jouer l'un des rôle principaux, celui de Will Schuester, directeur de la chorale. Il remporte le Satellite Awards du "Meilleur acteur dans une série comique ou musicale" durant la même année. En 2011, il profite de son succès acquis grâce à la série pour sortir son premier album Summer Rain. La même année, il réalise "Un Noël Extraordinaire, l'épisode consacré à Noël de la saison 3. C'est la première fois dans la série qu'un acteur soit aussi le réalisateur de l'épisode. Le 3 mars 2012, Matthew a fait partie du casting de la pièce de théâtre Proposition 8 ''écrit par Dustin Lance Black et mise en scène par Rob Reiner, sur les débats autour de la Proposition 8. Cet amendement à la constitution de l'État de Californie qui entendait définir le mariage comme n’étant possible qu’entre un homme et une femme. Il n'y aura qu'une seule représentation. Parmi les acteurs, on peut citer : George Clooney, Jamie Lee Curtis, Jane Lynch, Chris Colfer, Matt Bomer, Martin Sheen, Kevin Bacon, John C. Reilly (Chicago) ou encore Jesse Tyler Ferguson (Modern Family). (Source) Anecdotes '''Divers' *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/#!/Matt_Morrison *Il a du plusieurs fois démentir les rumeurs qui disaient qu'il était le petit-fils de John Wayne. *Il a déjà joué dans un téléfilm avec Jayma Mays (Emma Pillsbury) où ils interprêtaient deux personnes amoureuses.﻿ *Sa maison a été déjà envahie par les rats. *Il sort avec Renee Puente. Glee *Il aimerait que la chanteuse Jessie J fasse une apparition dans la série. Il la verrait en train de faire le service à la cantine. *Il souhaiterait aussi qu'Elton John soit le petit-ami de Sue. *Il a auditionné pour le rôle de Will sur Over The Rainbow. *Il a joué Brad dans le Rocky Horror Show à Broadway. Ce rôle est joué par Finn dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee", l'épisode qui reprend la pièce. *Il a été nommé 2 fois au Golden Globes pour la catégorie "Meilleur acteur dans une série comique ou musicale" (en 2010 et en 2011) mais n'a pas remporté le prix. *Ses performances préférées dans Glee sont Trouty Mouth, Hate On Me et No Air. *Il a chanté sa propre chanson dans "Les Lumières De Broadway" (Still Got Tonight). Galerie Matt LMD.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt LMD 1.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt LMD 2.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt LMD 3.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt LMD 4.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt LMD 5.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt LMD 6.jpg|Laura Marie Duncan (2008) Matt 01.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 02.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 03.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 04.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 05.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 06.jpg|Parade Magazine (2009) Matt 22.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 23.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 24.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 25.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 26.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 27.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 28.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 29.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 30.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 31.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 32.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 33.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 34.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 35.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 36.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 37.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 38.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 39.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 40.jpg|People Magazine (2009) Matt 21.jpg|Sag Q&A (2010) Matt 20.jpg|Sag Q&A (2010) Matt 19.jpg|Sag Q&A (2010) Matt 18.jpg|Sag Q&A (2010) Matt 17.jpg|Sag Q&A (2010) Matt 14.jpg|Vogue (2010) Matt 65.jpg|Vogue (2010) Matt 13.jpg|Vogue (2010) Matt 11.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2010) Matt 10.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2010) Matt 09.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2010) Matt 08.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2010) Matt 07.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2010) Matt 42.jpg|GQ UK (2010) GK UK 02.jpg|GQ UK (2010) GK UK 03.jpg|GQ UK (2010) GK UK 04.jpg|GQ UK (2010) GK UK 05.jpg|GQ UK (2010) GK UK 06.jpg|GQ UK (2010) GK UK 07.jpg|GQ UK (2010) Matt 43.jpg|Eyecessorize (2010) Matt 44.jpg|Mercury (2010) Matt 45.jpg|Mercury (2010) Matt 46.jpg|Mercury (2010) Matt 47.jpg|AFI Fest (2010) Matt 48.jpg|AFI Fest (2010) Matt 49.jpg|AFI Fest (2010) Matt 50.jpg|AFI Fest (2010) Matt 51.jpg|In Style (2010) Matt 52.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 53.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 54.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 55.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 56.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 57.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 58.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 59.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 60.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 61.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 62.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 63.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt 64.jpg|Details Magazine (2010) Matt OCM.jpg|Orange County Magazine (2010) Matt OCM 1.jpg|Orange County Magazine (2010) Matt OCM 2.jpg|Orange County Magazine (2010) Matt 66.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Emmy mag01.jpg|Emmy Magazine (2010) Matt 67.jpg|TV Guide Cover! (2010) Matt 68.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) Matt 69.jpg|Pour Stand up to Cancer (2010) Matt GG.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Matt GG 1.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Matthew 01.jpg|Immo Klink (2011) Matthew 02.jpg|Immo Klink (2011) Matthew 03.jpg|Immo Klink (2011) Summerrain.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Matthew 04.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Matthew 05.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Matthew 06.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Matthew 07.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 05.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 06.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 07.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 08.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 09.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 10.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 11.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 12.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 13.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 14.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) Summer 15.jpg|Promo "Summer Rain" (2011) GleeUpfrontmay2011 (1).jpg M.M 01.jpg|Nathan Denette (2011) M.M 02.jpg|Nathan Denette (2011) M.M 03.jpg|Nathan Denette (2011) 01 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 02 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 03 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 04 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 05 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 06 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 07 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 08 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 09 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 10 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 11 Matt.jpg|AOL Music Sessions (2011) 12 Matt.jpg|Fabulous Magazine (2011) 13 Matt.jpg|Fabulous Magazine (2011) VH1 01.jpg|VH1 Save The Music (2011) VH1 02.jpg|VH1 Save The Music (2011) VH1 03.jpg|VH1 Save The Music (2011) Matt 70.jpg|Inconnu Matt 71.jpg|Inconnu Matt 72.jpg|Inconnu Matt 73.jpg|Inconnu Matt 74.jpg|Inconnu Matt 75.jpg|Inconnu Matt 76.jpg|Inconnu Matt 77.jpg|Inconnu Matt 78.jpg|Inconnu Matt 79.jpg|Inconnu Matt 80.jpg|Inconnu Matt 81.jpg|Inconnu Matt 82.jpg|Inconnu Matt 83.jpg|Inconnu Matt 84.jpg|Inconnu Matt 85.jpg|Enregistrement dans les studios de Fuse (2 Août 2011) Matt 86.jpg|Enregistrement dans les studios de Fuse (2 Août 2011) Matt 87.jpg|Enregistrement dans les studios de Fuse (2 Août 2011) Matt 88.jpg|Enregistrement dans les studios de Fuse (2 Août 2011) Omega .jpg|A l'ouverture d'une boutique Omega à Los Angeles (20 septembre 2011) Omega (2).jpg|A l'ouverture d'une boutique Omega à Los Angeles (20 septembre 2011) Omega (3).jpg|A l'ouverture d'une boutique Omega à Los Angeles (20 septembre 2011) Omega (4).jpg|A l'ouverture d'une boutique Omega à Los Angeles (20 septembre 2011) Matt 89.jpg|Inconnu (2011) Matt 90.jpg|Inconnu (2011) Matt 91.jpg|2012 Fox Winter TCA GlKYY.St.56.jpg|Golden Globes 2012 Matt-morrison-goldenglobes2012-1.jpg|Golden Globes 2012 Emmy .jpg|Emmy Magazine THR.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter (janvier 2012) Matthew & Renée Puente.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" avec Renée Puente Matthew & Matt.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" avec Matt Bomer Proposition 8 équipe.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" Matt 92.jpg|Dans Hairspray Bravo Media.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Bravo Media 3.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" MatthewMorrisonCD.jpg Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Equipe technique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3